Demasiado dañados
by aiculpp
Summary: Los dos eran iguales, no importaban sus circunstancias, los dos estaban igual de dañados. Si hasta el final de sus días seria así… ¿Por qué no hacer lo que quisieran? El secreto estaba en no arrepentirse de nada. WINTERXIRON


Quiero comenzar diciendo que si alguien me conoce del fandom de Magi, les digo que pronto regresare a terminar lo que empecé.

Mi cuenta estuvo casi un año a cargo de mi hermana, durante ese tiempo creí que ella publicaría algo pero apenas descubrí que solo lleno mi sección de favoritos con historias de Marvel.

No está mal, ahora yo le agarre gusto al fandom y quise hacer esta historia a manera de agradecimiento para ella.

Es mi primera vez haciendo un WinterIron, aunque personalmente son de mis historias favoritas del fandom de Marvel. No se si vuelva a hacerlo porque esta llego en un momento de enorme inspiración.

.

.

.

La inspiración para esta historia nació de la canción: For the Damaged de Blonde Redhead.

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Basado en el MCU

 **DEMASIADO DAÑADOS**

.

.

.

.

.

Al abrir sus ojos se sorprendió de encontrar a una persona sentada enfrente de él. Un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le hizo darse cuenta que se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto con poca iluminación. Sus manos estaban sujetas a una silla metálica, no tuvo que mirar abajo para saber que sus pies estaban de la misma manera.

Regreso la vista a su acompañante quien estaba a una prudente distancia de él, también en una silla, excepto que el hombre frente a él no tenía ataduras. Su pulcro traje negro así como su perfecto peinado acompañado de un magnifico porte le hicieron darse cuenta que ese hombre no era un prisionero.

Lo habían atrapado y no recordaba exactamente como. Aun así sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, lo habían entrenado para eso.

Se preguntó si el hombre frente a el sabia con quién trataba, porque de saberlo no lo tendría amarrado de manera tan burda. Su brazo era más que suficiente para romper las ataduras y dejar fuera de combate al otro. Pero eso mismo no le aseguraba que en cuanto cruzara la puerta que veía detrás del castaño le esperarían otras personas para someterlo.

Por ahora solo esperaría a saber el objetivo de la persona frente a él y en base a eso idearía un plan de escape.

-Buenas tardes soldado.

La voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos. Ahora dirigió toda su atención hacia él y solo observo esa barba perfectamente recortada así como unos lentes oscuros que evitaban que hicieran contacto visual.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Edward Stark, pero puedes decirme Tony.

"Stark"

La mención de ese apellido llamo por completo su atención. Contrario a lo que sus entrenadores querían, el siempre recordaba todos y cada uno de los nombres de las personas de los que se llegaban a mencionar en sus misiones. Pero eso era algo que no debían saber o lo obligarían a olvidarlo.

Si mal no recordaba, Howard Stark fue el nombre de un hombre que mato haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

Si alguien con su mismo apellido estaba frente a él, entonces todo se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas. Si era eso entonces no debía de haber problema, no diría nada de sus entrenadores ni de la organización. Se mantendría callado esperando a que lo matarán.

Después de todo no sería bien recibido si regresaba después de haber sido capturado. Demasiados riesgos para ellos.

Volvió su mirada a Stark, no estaba seguro porque no podía ver sus ojos, pero el golpeteo constante de su pie en el suelo, le hizo ver que estaba impaciente por su respuesta.

Stark suspiro con cansancio.

-Te conocen como Soldado del Invierno, ¿quieres que te llame así o tienes otro nombre?

El tono demandante le hizo ver que no estaba frente a alguien paciente. Eso significaba que lo acabarían rápidamente. Su decisión estaba tomada, no diría nada.

Stark se levantó y se rasco el puente de su nariz con impaciencia a la vez que se quitaba los lentes obscuros.

-Esto no es un ajuste de cuentas y tampoco te vamos a matar soldado.

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron ¿entonces que querían con él? Por sus palabras, ese hombre sabía lo que había hecho.

Si no quería matarlo, entonces solo quedaba otra opción.

-¿Quieres que trabaje para ti?

Su acompañante pareció sorprendido por oírlo hablar.

-Algo así – le respondió mientras ahora se acercaba más a él y lo observo a los ojos - ¿Sabes quién es Bucky?

"¿Bucky?"

Otra voz pronunciando ese mismo nombre comenzó a taladrar su cabeza.

Algo parecía surgir desde adentro de él, sintió como si algo lo arrastrara hasta lo más hondo de un pozo sin fondo y él no lo podía evitar

La imagen del hombre enfrente de él se comenzó a poner borrosa y luego todo se puso oscuro.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró ahora en un cuarto diferente, todo se veía completamente blanco y un olor a medicamentos llenaba todo el lugar.

Supuso que estaba en un hospital. Vio sentado al lado de él a quien la vez anterior se presentó como Anthony Stark, igual con un traje, pero este era gris. El hombre no parecía enojado ni preocupado, era como si simplemente estuviese esperando a que despertara.

-Buenas tardes soldado.

La sonrisa confiada lo descoloco un poco.

-Buenas tardes.

-Bien, ya respondes el saludo, eso es bueno – le puso enfrente una charola con comida, eran pequeñas porciones con alimentos bien equilibrados – La comida de aquí es horrible, pero algo debes comer.

El soldado lo observo, sinceramente no entendía nada. Dirigió su vista a la charola que le había ofrecido, ciertamente no se le antojaba nada de lo que estaba en ella, pero no había problema, su entrenamiento hacia que los alimentos no fueran necesarios para el por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, antes de que dijera algo, vio como Stark coloco en su charola un pequeño plato con unas pequeñas ciruelas.

-En este lugar, esto fue lo mejor que pude conseguir – comento Stark como si estuviese orgulloso de sí mismo.

Observo los frutos y luego observo a Stark.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Para el no eran necesarias las formalidades, si ese hombre quería algo de él solamente debía decirlo.

-No seas tan gruñón Robocop, tendrás respuestas, pero primero tienes que darme unas a mí.

Ignoro el apodo y volvió a concentrarse en el hecho de que el hombre si quería información después de todo.

-¿De verdad no tienes nombre?

La pregunta no se la esperaba y tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para saber que responder. ¿Para qué quería saber eso? ¿De qué le serviría? No lo entendía, pero no se comprometía ningún otro dato importante por lo que podía responder.

-Mi nombre clave es Soldado del Invierno, pero no es importante, puedo tener cualquier seudónimo conveniente. Pero te aseguro que no hay registro de ninguno.

-Entonces Soldado del Invierno solo resulta conveniente para los que saben de tu existencia.

El soldado hizo un leve asentimiento.

-¡Bien! – Expreso Stark – siguiente pregunta – Se levantó y prendió la televisión que había en su cuarto, cambio de canales hasta que llego a uno en que unos reporteros entrevistaban al Capitán América y a los demás vengadores, parecía que habían detenido alguna amenaza. Stark señalo al Capitán - ¿Conoces a ese hombre?

El soldado lo reconoció como el hombre que le había llamado "Bucky" cuando vio su rostro, así como quien comenzó a alborotar sus recuerdos, insistiéndole en que era más que el asesino de HYDRA. Le incomodaba mucho estar con él, porque cada vez que se encontraban, el hombre lo observaba con nostalgia y anhelo. Al final era en esos momentos en que sentía que caía a un pozo profundo que lo hundía en su propio ser.

Asintió a la pregunta de Stark, pero no sabía si debía decirle todo.

-¿Eso tiene que ver con lo que necesitas de mí?

La pregunta provocó un suspiro de frustración en el castaño.

-Tu nombre real es James Buchanan Barnes ¿lo sabias?

El nombre provocó nuevamente un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-Eso es lo que he oído – respondió tratando de disimular el dolor.

-Supongo que también oíste que HYDRA te secuestro y altero tu memoria.

Stark parecía ya no querer fingir delicadeza. Al mismo tiempo, el soldado tampoco pudo disimular el dolor que martilleaba en su cabeza y comenzaba a hundirlo poco a poco.

-¡Soldado, quédate conmigo!

El grito ¿preocupado? De Tony logro ser escuchado por el soldado quien alzo su vista y se encontró con los ojos chocolates del otro. Sintió como tomo sus manos y le susurraba: "Concéntrate" "No te vayas" "Toma el control"

El soldado se enfocó únicamente en la voz de su acompañante, y la sensación que tenía comenzó a desaparecer.

Después de unos largos minutos, el pelinegro logro estabilizarse y se tranquilizó. Nuevamente Stark le ofreció las ciruelas y esta vez, no las rechazo.

-Las cosas son así soldado – comento el millonario mientras se volvía a sentar – Antes de conocernos y desde que tengas el recuerdo más nítido de más de un minuto, ha pasado más de un año, la mitad de ese tiempo estuviste congelado por petición del sargento Barnes quien temía que pudieras ser controlado por "los malos". Después de un tiempo te sacaron de allí, pero aunque James Barnes hacia todo lo posible por tenerte a raya, era más que obvio el peligro latente. Entonces se propuso utilizar diferentes terapias para desaparecer al alter ego llamado "El Soldado del invierno"

El nombrado trato de seguir el hilo de la conversación sin perderse de nada.

-Era obvio que sería complicado y difícil, Rogers te acompaño en todo el proceso. Pero sin importar cuanto se llegara a avanzar, tú salías a relucir de forma inesperada. No fue una o dos veces, fueron muchas las ocasiones en que lo hiciste. Eso llevo a pensar a algunos que el daño de HYDRA era demasiado grave y profundo. Pero…

La mirada del castaño se dirigió a él y noto una mirada extraña, era como si Stark tampoco creyera lo que iba a decir.

-Pero yo pensé que talvez las cosas no eran así, talvez el Soldado del Invierno no se quería ir. Pero no por su lealtad a HYDRA, sino más bien porque como cualquier persona, solo no quería morir. Tú no eres solamente pensamientos asesinos, eres alguien que no quiere simplemente desaparecer ¿verdad? No es por una misión incumplida o porque quieres proteger a alguien. Poco a poco te volviste independiente de Bucky Barnes, y la sensación que describe el sargento cuando tú vas a tomar el control, es la misma que tú sentiste hace unos momentos ¿cierto?

El soldado se sorprendió de las conclusiones del otro. Pero incluso si era cierto lo que decía, no explicaba para nada sus propósitos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La respuesta no pareció sorprender a Tony, quien evito el contacto visual con el soldado.

-En estos momentos te encuentras en una base de alta seguridad de SHIELD, rodeado con tantos guardias que casi es un milagro que yo esté aquí adentro sin uno. Pero obviamente no imposible, desde la última vez que hablamos ya pasaron dos semanas, de hecho pensé que tardarías un poco más en regresar, sin embargo el día de hoy en la mañana el sargento tuvo un entrenamiento con el Capitán y por un descuido el sargento fue golpeado en la cabeza, fue en ese momento en que pensé que talvez podríamos volver a vernos. Sin embargo – le sonrió con coquetería – desde la última vez que hablamos, el resto de los vengadores no pareció contento con que compartiéramos el mismo cuarto, por eso tuve que… - dudo un poco – "preparar" algo que los mantuviera entretenidos.

El soldado volvió su vista al televisor en donde hablaban de la participación de los Vengadores para detener a un villano que se suponía estaba encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Volvió su vista al millonario y vio que también observaba las noticias con una pisca de diversión.

-¿No sospecharan de ti si no fuiste con ellos?

Stark se puso serio.

-Hace mucho que no hago misiones con ellos, y se supone que en estos momentos estoy al otro lado del mundo combatiendo a otro loco con poderes.

-No entiendo porque lo hiciste – dijo el soldado.

-¿Por qué? – regreso su vista a el – porque te voy a sacar de este lugar Soldado.

-¿Por qué? – Insistió

-Porque pienso retirarme del trabajo de Superhéroe- dijo con simpleza – hace mucho que se volvió extraño estar con ellos, bueno, no solo "ellos" – dijo mientras señalaba a los vengadores en la pantalla – sino más bien con todos la gente "buena", desde que todos regresaron se volvió más y más obvio que yo no encajo con ellos y no fue porque ninguno lo intentara, un día simplemente me di cuenta que me sentía harto de mi estancia con ellos. Quería- quiero hacer más, al principio tenía una enorme culpa porque me di cuenta que no había hecho más que dañar a las personas, pero tarde me di cuenta que mientras siga en el trabajo del héroe eso no dejara de pasar, siempre habrá personas que nunca les gustara tu trabajo, y creo que ya me canse de eso. ¡Tengo un cerebro prodigio, soldado! Hay tantas ideas que he desechado porque "Son demasiado peligrosas", pero siempre tuve curiosidad de que pasaría si las hiciera. –Volteo a verlo – quiero poder pelear y hacer las cosas que yo quiera, al menos solo por un tiempo quiero divertirme, hacer lo que quiera, y probar hasta donde puedo llegar. Quiero invitarte a que vengas conmigo.

Esta vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Nada realmente, no quiero que trabajes para mí, quiero que también hagas lo que quieras, así de simple. Soldado, tú también tienes tantas cosas que quieres hacer, si no, no te resistirías tanto a desaparecer en la mente del Sargento Barnes.

El Soldado no sabía que pensar, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, pero sabía que sería la primera y única vez que Stark le propusiera algo así. Aun así quería saber ¿Por qué el? Pero algo le decía que Iron Man ya no le diría más.

-Es tan fácil como que yo te saco de aquí y te dejo en plena calle, y entonces tú decides si ir con el Capitán y los Vengadores previniéndoles acerca de lo que planeo hacer. Entonces, talvez esta vez te escucharían y puedas hablar con ellos cosas con respecto a tu existencia y así todos juntos podrían buscar una solución. O, podrías seguirme, hacer y deshacer cuanto quisieras y ver cómo termina la historia de este loco hombre – dijo mientras se señalaba. – 3, 2, 1 ¡Viernes, sácanos de aquí!

Sin que lo esperara, se escuchó un gran estruendo y vio como la pared del cuarto en donde se encontraban eran atravesadas por una armadura que cubrió el cuerpo de Stark. Este sin perder tiempo lanzo un disparo a otra dirección y se escuchó como una voz advertía sobre una sobrecarga en el reactor.

Stark tomo su mano y lo saco volando del lugar, desde el aire se dio cuenta que estaban en una nave que comenzaba a caer mientras ellos descendían al suelo.

-Desde el principio tu plan era sacarme ¿cierto?

Pudo escuchar la risa burlesca del castaño

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto los va a enojar un montón! – dijo el otro, y aunque el soldado no podía ver su expresión casi juraría que estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo Stark le dio un comunicador.

-Tiene la frecuencia de los vengadores, tú decide Soldado – sin decir más, Iron comenzó a elevarse y se dirigió hacia la torre Stark.

El soldado lo veía alejarse y después miro el transmisor.

Cerró los ojos.

Tiro el transmisor y comenzó a seguir la estela que había dejado el hombre de hierro.

.

.

.

No era solo por diversión, fue lo primero que pensó después de haber seguido a Tony Stark ese día. El castaño no hacia las cosas simplemente porque "quería divertirse" era algo más pero aun no sabía darle nombre.

-¡Tony! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?!

El grito desesperado del capitán fue acompañado de un ataque con su escudo, que iba dirigido hacia el hombre de la armadura. Sin embargo él pudo detenerlo a tiempo y regresarle el ataque.

-No seas dramático Rogers, tú y yo sabemos que iba a terminar de esta manera – Respondió Tony con obviedad.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho de arrastrar a Bucky en esto!

La indignación en el Capitán América era más que notable, paseaba su vista de uno a otro, simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar antes todo lo que había pasado.

Después de que se comunicó el ataque de Iron Man a una base de SHIELD y el escape de James Barnes en el proceso, lo primero que pensó fue que talvez Tony al final no había logrado superar su rencor hacia su amigo. Talvez había ido a buscar a su amigo para poder ajustar cuentas y lograr matarlo de una vez por todas.

Con esa mentalidad en mente, todos se reagruparon y siguieron el rastro de Stark, el cual para su sorpresa se había ido a su Torre.

"Esto es tonto hasta para él" – Fue lo que dijo Natasha, cuando estaban a punto de entrar al lugar.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar se tuvo que enfrentar mano a mano con su amigo. No, ese no era su amigo, era el Soldado del Invierno, sus movimientos letales y la frialdad de sus ojos se lo confirmaba.

Pero ellos eran más y cuando idearon un plan para poder someterlo, apareció Iron Man con otras armaduras siguiéndoles. Ni siquiera pudo cruzar palabras con él, porque inmediatamente las armaduras los atacaron obligándolos a salir de la torre.

-Cariño, activa el protocolo "Gorrones fuera"

Cuando quisieron volver a ingresar a la torre, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que un extraño campo de fuerza estaba cubriendo la torre. Bartón intento disparar sus flechas más potentes, y el capitán a pesar de sospechar que era inútil también lanzo su escudo.

De ahí en adelante, no pudieron volver a ver a Tony, sin embargo comenzaron a escuchar sobre actos que incluían robos de materiales, así como la destrucción de poblados que eran ocasionadas por armas fabricadas por él. Eran armas diseñadas específicamente para causar la mayor destrucción posible, sin embargo, cada vez pareció que el dueño de la torre Stark quería ir mas y más lejos.

Como ahora, que se encontraba en el reino de Wakanda. Había utilizado un artefacto de largo alcance, que no era propiamente para causar destrucción, era un dispositivo que funcionaba igual que el que generaba el escudo de protección en su torre. Quería saber si podía ampliar la zona de protección desde un punto fijo.

Había elegido Wakanda porque ellos eran muy ricos tecnológicamente hablando. De hecho Tony le había dicho al soldado que era demasiado peligroso ser enemigos de su rey. Pero que era obvio que en cualquier momento acudiría si alguno de sus vengadores amigos le pedía ayuda. Por eso resultaba mucho más fácil mantenerlos encerrados, pero era algo que no podía tomar a la ligera, los investigadores de Wakanda eran demasiado listos, probablemente lograrían descubrir como anular la función de su dispositivo con el tiempo necesario. Por eso mismo pensó que talvez debería de darle un incentivo a su rey para que no lo hiciera.

Cuando se activó el dispositivo en el palacio de Wakanda, el rey T`Challa pidió inmediatamente que se localizara desde donde se estaba activando y una manera de detenerlo. Pero Tony se comunicó inmediatamente con él a través de una pantalla de sus sistemas y le dijo que era un campo de fuerza que en realidad lo mantendría protegido.

-No sé qué planeas Stark, pero Wakanda no será parte de tus juegos absurdos.

La seriedad del rey hacia ver que no perdonaría una ofensa contra él o su reino. Sin embargo Tony no pareció disgustado o intimidado. Solo sonrió.

-Hay mucha energía negativa rondando sobre ti, pero para que veas que de verdad no me ofendí, te mostrare algo.

Comenzó a hacer que el campo de fuerza se expandiera hasta la mitad del reino.

¿Por qué hasta la mitad?

La mirada horrorizada de Pantera Negra no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. El campo de fuerza ciertamente se expandió, sin embargo arraso con todo lo que estaba en su camino.

-¡Ah! – se expresó Tony como si se diera cuenta de algo. – Se me olvido que aún no arreglaba ese pequeño detalle, bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Ahora- puso una mirada más seria – Voy a quitar este escudo, pero ahora tu y yo sabemos que si lo puedo manejar aun en Wakanda. Y bueno, me saludas a medio reino. – termino con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Stark!

Después de eso los vengadores habían acudido a Wakanda para ver con horror lo que había ocurrido, y para su sorpresa también se encontraron con Tony Stark que iba acompañado del Soldado del Invierno. Después de unos minutos fue que llegaron a la situación en la que los reclamos del Capitán reprendían a Iron Man

-¿Qué te propones Stark?

Esta vez fue un arquero el que apareció frente a ellos, con una flecha apuntándole, y el Soldado logro visualizar a la Viuda negra con Falcon, escondidos para atacar en cualquier momento

El soldado dio un vistazo reconociendo toda el área, mientras armaba una estrategia

-Legolas, si me sigues apuntando con eso, me voy a poner nervioso – respondió el hombre de hierro.

-Si bueno, yo ya lo estoy así que no creo que pueda bajarla.

Probablemente lo que más sorprendió a todos, fue que el hombre de hierro se retiró su armadura, y actuaba con demasiada naturalidad, como si no hubiera acabado de destruir a las personas de Wakanda.

-Acero, los veo muy ansiosos, ¿tú qué piensas?

-¿Acero?

-¿te gusta? Es que me acabo de acordar de una caricatura y tu brazo es igual al de él.

-Creo que se te han ocurrido mejores.

La mueca de fastidio de Tony descoloco a los demás, ¿De verdad estaban hablando de eso, en ese momento?

-Sí, tienes razón, por ahora nos quedaremos con BB.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos - ¿Acaso es por los apellidos del sargento?

-Queda genial ¿no?

Lo mencionado por el soldado no pasó desapercibido para el Capitán, quien ahora trato de acercarte a su amigo de la infancia.

-Bucky, no sé qué es lo que te ha hecho o dicho Stark, pero te aseguro que no tienes que hacer esto.

Sus palabras eran sinceras, el Soldado pudo percibir la tristeza en sus ojos. Así como una pequeña pizca de esperanza.

-Tienes razón – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – pero quiero hacerlo.

Steve ni siquiera pudo mostrarse sorprendido, porque inmediatamente fue atacado por el puño del Soldado. Bartón no lo pensó más y lanzo la flecha a Stark siendo interceptada por otra armadura que se había atravesado. Natasha y Sam salieron detrás de ellos dispuestos a atacarlo, pero fueron también atacados por la legión de hierro.

El Soldado seguía peleando contra el capitán América, cada golpe tenía como finalidad romperle algún hueso, no se contenía. Pero le molestaba darse cuenta que Steve Rogers si lo hacía, le molestaba demasiado.

De pronto escucho el grito de Anthony y volteo a su dirección, vio como a lo lejos una chica de cabello castaño hacia extrañas formas con sus manos. Supuso que era algún tipo de telepatía.

-Esto termino Stark – dijo la chica tratando de mantener la concentración.

Antes de que el Capitán le diera su siguiente golpe le robo el escudo, pateo al capitán para alejarlo y así poder apuntar con el a la chica que lastimaba al hombre de hierro. El impacto no llego, debido a que un hombre extraño que flotaba apareció y detuvo el objeto. Se molestó, era obvio que todos iban por Iron Man, por lo que debía de hacer algo lo suficiente importante para apartar su atención de él.

El capitán, ahora acompañado de Falcon se dirigían a su dirección y fue ahí en donde vio la oportunidad.

Esquivo un golpe, dio otro y con un arma escondida en uno de sus brazos le disparo a Falcon en el abdomen.

Todos los vengadores se detuvieron por unos segundos que el aprovecho para ahora disparar a la pelirroja que se acercaba rápidamente a Stark.

Esta vez la chica que había atrapado a Anthony lo soltó y corrió hacia sus amigos heridos. El soldado por su parte se dirigió a Stark, quien se puso rápidamente la armadura.

-Creo que me hubiera gustado que le rompieras la pierna a uno. – dijo Tony mientras apuntaba sus propulsores a los vengadores.

-A la pelirroja le dispare en sus piernas.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces "Misión Cumplida"

Una de las armaduras vacías tomo las manos del Soldado para comenzar a elevarse.

-¡Stark!

El grito llego acompañado de una flecha explosiva que el hombre de hierro pudo esquivar.

-¡Esto no te lo perdonare! – los gritos de Bartón llenaron el lugar. - ¡Esto aún no ha terminado!

-Es cierto – coincidió el castaño – Si ustedes continúan interfiriendo con mis investigaciones y experimentos, el campo de la torre Stark podría expandirse por toda la ciudad.

Se marchó después de esas palabras.

Volvieron a llegar a la torre, en donde fueron recibidos por la inteligencia Artificial.

-¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hace más de un año que no estábamos tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar!

El tono animado de Stark hizo pensar al soldado que no mentía.

-Se me ocurrió una idea después de que vi cómo nos atacaba Hawkeye. Creo que es mejor empezar ahora.

Vio como dirigió sus pasos a su laboratorio, sin embargo lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la sala. Sin tiempo a protestar, el Soldado lo sentó mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la torre.

-Come, dijo mientras le dejaba unos emparedados enfrente.

Tony los observo con extrañeza.

-¿Qué soy un niño?

-¿Tengo que contestar eso?

-No moriré por no comer un día.

-Cierto, pero hoy tus reflejos fueron lentos, y tus decisiones irrazonables, si no te hubieras quitado la armadura esa chica no te habría atrapado, y estoy bastante seguro de que quieres estar al 100 con el plan que estas ideando.

El castaño comenzó a comer.

-Dices eso, pero estabas muy emocionado porque nos habían acorralado ¿cierto?

Decidió no contestar eso. Era cierto, le gustaba pelear, le gustaba estar en una situación extrema que pidiera de todas sus habilidades para poder salir del problema. Le gustaba ponerse a prueba. Cuando vio que atraparon a Stark, su corazón latió desbocado por encontrar una solución.

-No importa, por ahora llénate de energía con eso.

-¿Sándwiches?

-Nunca fue esencial aprender a cocinar, generalmente casi no comía.

-¡Ah, por eso no quisiste comer nada en la base!

Asintió

-Según lo que me conto Rogers, el Sargento si tenía sus buenas cualidades culinarias, de hecho creo que el Cap era nefasto en eso. Una vez lo vi discutiendo con Wanda porque ella le dejo encargado un estofado que había hecho. Solo tenía que ver que no se quemara y por alguna extraña razón la olla exploto.

Al oírlo el soldado sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Visión y Wanda solían experimentar con sus recetas, a ellos no les reclamaba nada, pero una vez les toco hacer algo junto con el capi y te juro que jamás había visto a alguien tan inútil en la cocina después de mí. Los que lo vieron decidieron que Steve mejor no hiciera nada de comida.

-El parece perfecto para trabajos rudos. – declaro el soldado.

La risa del otro inundo el comedor.

-Es algo así como el modelo perfecto del MACHO DE LA CASA – volvió a reír – si viviera en un pueblillo perdido, apuesto a que el cazaría la cena y cortaría los leños.

Anthony siguió contando otras anécdotas relacionadas con la cocina y los vengadores, el soldado no lo interrumpió excepto para aportar algo o hacer alguna pregunta.

Se dio cuenta que en ninguna de esas anécdotas participaba, nada más contaba lo que veía, lo que oía. En ese momento comenzó a cuestionarse ¿Por qué se salió del traje? Hasta ese momento en todo lo que había hecho, cuando iban a reconocer los daños de sus experimentos nunca había hecho nada así. Comenzó a hilar ideas mientras oía la voz entusiasta del castaño mientras seguía hablando.

-Querías dejarles claro que lo habías hecho tú ¿cierto?

Sus palabras desconcertaron al otro quien callo de golpe. No respondió nada.

-Talvez aun uno de ellos tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú, que talvez estabas siendo controlado o algo así, pero tú les dejaste bien claro que no era así ¿cierto?

Intuyo que el castaño no diría nada, por lo que si quería respuestas el mismo debía de suponerlas. Si algo estaba mal estaba seguro que el otro lo detendría.

Vio que ahora el castaño se encontraba un poco tenso, pero después de un gran suspiro lo observo con picardía.

-¿Sabes? Hay unos señores de la mafia que de alguna manera que no me importa han conseguido un par de prototipos Stark, son diseños muy antiguos pero van por la vida causando terror con cosas hechas por mí. Y creo que quiero que me devuelvan mis cosas.

El soldado sabía que al menos no estaba molesto, pero no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Pero primero acábate ese emparedado.

.

.

.

Poco a poco comenzó a comprender porque Stark lo había invitado a ir con él, sus pequeñas charlas y los constantes enfrentamientos le hicieron darse cuenta que entre los dos había un extraño entendimiento. Y pronto se dio cuenta que su presencia parecía incentivar a Stark a hacer nuevas cosas. Era como su recordatorio constante de que las cosas habían llegado "así" de lejos, por lo que podía hacer lo que quisiera.

También descubrió lo voluble que podía ser el hombre de hierro. En una ocasión mientras destruían una prisión mientras probaban un arma de destrucción molecular, llegaron los vengadores, desde que paso lo de Wakanda, a las misiones no iban ni Falcon ni Black Widow, de acuerdo a unos informes que hackeo Tony, descubrieron que ambos estaban siendo atendidos en SHIELD, pero ambos se encontraban graves. Pero en esa ocasión vio a la pelirroja, su presencia pareció molestar a Tony.

-Creí que tenías mejor puntería Terminator.

No dijo nada, y observo bien los movimientos de la chica. Quien corría ágilmente y esta vez apunto a ellos y sin contemplaciones disparo. Sin embargo una armadura se atravesó y fue la que comenzó a pelear contra ellos. Vio como el Capitán América logro evadir la armadura y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Preparo su arma y apunto a Rogers, este al ver la acción puso su escudo adelante. Disparo.

Lástima que lo que había disparado no era una bala cualquiera, era una pequeña bomba que se incrusto en el escudo del capitán y cuando detono lo lanzo lejos de ellos.

-Supongo que tienen a los mejores médicos en SHIELD.

-No, el mejor desapareció hace un tiempo y a los otros los amenace si el tratamiento no ayudaba a Rhodey.

Entonces recordó unos videos que le había mostrado Viernes cuando le pregunto cuál había sido la participación de James Barnes en la Civil War. James Rhodes recibió un impacto que lo hizo caer de una gran altura. De acuerdo a la información proporcionada por Viernes, el hombre quedo sin oportunidad de volver a caminar.

Entonces comprendió lo que le había dicho Tony ese día en Wakanda.

-Puedo terminar ese trabajo ahora- dijo dispuesto a intercambiar puños con los otros que seguían entretenidos con otras armaduras que había llamado Tony. Sin embargo sintió la mano del castaño detenerlo.

-No, por ahora tenemos otras cosas que ha-

-¡Señor Stark!

Un grito llamo la atención de Stark quien se quitó la máscara del traje y el soldado vio una mirada en él que hasta ese momento no había visto.

Miedo

Busco con la mirada a quien había gritado y se encontró con un tipo con un traje rojo y azul y una araña en el centro.

-Peter

La voz de Stark sonó por unos segundos a angustia pura. Sin embargo después vio que dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa de soberbia.

-¿Qué quieres niño araña?

-¡Es hombre araña! ¡Y eso no importa! ¿¡Que se supone que USTED está haciendo?!

El chico no parecía ser alguien con quien platicar, ya que inmediatamente lanzo unas pequeñas capsulas que al querer detenerlas explotaron en una enorme telaraña.

-¡Detenlo hombre araña!

El grito de Steve se escuchó a lo lejos y el Soldado vio al Capitán acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Esto es una tontería – susurro Stark – Viernes desactiva el sistema del traje del niño.

El soldado aún se encontraba confundido, sin embargo Stark utilizo uno de sus propulsores para destrozar la telaraña. Cuando quiso salir volando, el hombre araña se aventó hacia él, sin embargo esta vez fue jalado hacia abajo por el soldado quien lo golpeo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el chico detenía su brazo.

-¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!

El grito casi infantil del otro le hizo darse cuenta que aún era un niño el que estaba debajo de ese traje. Daba miedo que tuviera esa fuerza, sin embargo no se dejó impresionar y siguió intercambiando golpes con él. Era lo bastante hábil como para evitar incluso sus armas.

Pensó que Stark haría algo, pero se sorprendió que este se dirigiera rápidamente al encuentro con Rogers.

-¿Ahora pides la ayuda de niños Rogers? – dijo mientras le disparaba.

-Es gracioso que digas eso, ¡quien lo metió en esto fuiste tú!

-¡Él no es un vengador! ¡No debiste de haberlo llamado!

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y por primera vez el Soldado vio como Stark no estaba pensando con claridad. Un golpe del chico lo mando lo suficientemente lejos y después con sus telarañas lo dejo adherido al suelo mientras iba corriendo hacia los otros dos.

-¡Señor Stark! ¡Este no es usted! ¡Usted es un héroe!

Sin embargo antes de llegar a ellos, Tony, salió disparado hacia el y lo tomo de las manos para después lanzarlo contra una pared.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Parker! ¡Ya desactive los sistemas de tu traje!

Se dirigió hacia el soldado y lo libero de las telarañas

-No soy un héroe por mi traje- dijo el chico mientras trataba de levantarse. – Fue usted quien me enseño eso.

Y al escuchar eso el soldado entendió.

Era un pupilo. El cual intentaba desesperadamente acercarse a su mentor para entender porque se había desviado del camino que le había enseñado. El Soldado sintió pena por el

-¡Cállate! – Cada paso del chico parecía alterar más a Anthony - ¡Es aquí donde te quedas quieto y no estorbas a los adultos! Capitán, pensé que era más listo.

-Yo pensé que tú lo eras Tony.

El soldado no supo pudo reaccionar a tiempo, aun así su cuerpo se movió. Bartón se encontraba en el punto exacto para disparar. Una flecha salo directo hacia Stark y este solamente sintió como era jalado y a un cuerpo ponerse delante de él.

Ante la mirada atónita del Soldado, el hombre araña había recibido una flecha en lugar de Iron Man, a los pocos segundos esta soltó una descarga que dejó al chico completamente fuera de combate

Entendió rápidamente que eso era para alterar el funcionamiento de la armadura de Iron Man.

Cuando el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo, observo que los vengadores quedaron sorprendidos por la acción, así como el mismo Iron Man quien no parecía creer lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después apunto a Hawkeye quien seguía en shock por lo que había pasado.

-No… se..ñor Stark

La suave voz del chico volvía a oírse débilmente e Iron Man bajo la vista, viendo al chico araña tocando su armadura con una de sus manos como si tratara de detenerlo.

-Vámonos Anthony – lo llamo el soldado.

Stark tomo en sus brazos al chico y después comenzó a reír con fuerza haciendo que todos volvieran su atención a él.

-¿Lo ves Rogers? – Dijo llamando su atención – Tú no eres mejor que yo.

Dicho esto salió volando, las demás armaduras también se retiraron y nuevamente una tomo al soldado para sacarlo del lugar. Este quedo pensativo de lo que había pasado y recordó la mirada que había puesto Stark antes de irse del lugar.

Era la mirada de alguien herido.

Cuando llego a la torre no vio a Anthony, le pregunto a Viernes y esta le dijo que se había encerrado en su laboratorio y que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Suspiro con cansancio y después de darse un baño, se dirigió a los ventanales de la torre en donde vio como las personas se acercaban para tomarse fotos o grabar algún video en el que se mostraba como aventaban objetos hacia lo torre y esta los repelía por el campo de fuerza.

Al principio cuando recién se activó el escudo, diferentes héroes trataron de atravesarlo o desactivarlo, incluso SHIELD había invertido mucho tiempo en eso, sin embargo al final ninguno dio resultado y al final todos parecieron desistir del intento.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó estaba recostado en el sofá y los ventanales mostraban una claridad que indicaba que ya había pasado la noche. Se levantó para comer algo e intentar hablar con Stark, cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo con un montón de botellas alrededor.

-¿Anthony?

Este le dirigió una mirada como si estuviese confundido, pero después le sonrió divertido.

-Desde la primera vez te dije que me podías decir Tony, pero sigues diciéndome Anthony o Stark.

-Creo que Anthony suena bien.

Stark rio y le hizo señas con su mano para que se sentara a su lado.

-Quería un sándwich, pero estabas dormido y tuve que improvisar.

-Elegir alcohol no es improvisar.

-Fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

El Soldado se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras observaba todo el desastre de botellas

-¿Por qué tu solo me llamas por apodos o Soldado? ¿Por qué no James o cualquiera de sus apellidos?– dijo mientras se servía de una de las botellas.

Stark pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Porque tú no eres el – dijo mientras se servía otro trago - cuando te conocí, me dijiste que no tenías nombre, que todos los demás eran seudónimos. Si eso era cierto entonces yo podía llamarte como quisiera.

Esta vez el Soldado rio.

-¿Cómo está el chico?

El castaño no respondió al momento y el soldado pensó que talvez no debió de haber preguntado.

-Vivo – tardo un poco en seguir – y con un mensaje de voz en el teléfono de su tía May.

El hombre suspiro y volvió a servirse otro trago y se lo tomo de golpe.

-¿Qué se siente soldado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué se siente saber que a todo el mundo solo le gusta la parte que tu no quieres ser? la parte que te suprime, te limita y que hace que te sientas miserable por tu existencia

El soldado observo la bebida dentro de un vaso y pensó que nunca había pensado realmente en la conciencia del sargento Barnes. Se preguntó si se sentía igual que el cuándo su conciencia salía a la luz.

-Supongo que me siento igual que tú.

Esa pareció ser la respuesta correcta, porque Stark asintió repetidas veces y después comenzó a reír. Después de unos minutos se acostó en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que harán contigo si nos llegan a detener?

Lo sabía, sabía que después de todo lo que había pasado, lo único que había demostrado hasta ahora era lo peligroso que era el Soldado del Invierno. Sin embargo aún sabia lo mucho que el Capitán América quería a su amigo, por esa razón probablemente no lo matarían, pero estaría confinado lo que restara de su vida y haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Bucky regresara.

Llegados a ese punto el simplemente lo permitiría.

Ante su silencio Anthony lo observo y supuso que el Soldado si sabía lo que pasaría con él.

-¿ya te arrepentiste?

Ante la pregunta de Stark, el soldado no pudo evitar mirarlo con extrañeza y volvió a observar esa mirada que le mostro al capitán antes de marcharse.

-Te juro que en el momento en que me arrepienta te lo hare saber.

Stark volvió a reír divertido, el soldado comenzó a pensar que estaba muy borracho, ya que varias de las botellas que le rodeaban estaban vacías.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar Soldado?

El pelinegro le miro confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres?

Vio que con dificultad el otro se colocó encima de él y con sus piernas rodeaba su cintura, se acercó lo suficiente para sentir el aliento alcoholizado del otro.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar soldado? – pregunto casi en un susurro contra sus labios.

Dejo que sus actos respondieran eso. Y puso sentir en los actos de Stark una genuina desesperación que lo hizo quitarse rápidamente la ropa, se dio cuenta que el castaño no quería un acto de cariño o lealtad, quería un desahogo, quería nublar su mente con otros pensamientos que lo alejaran de lo que fuera que lo había incitado a vaciar las botellas a su alrededor.

Los labios de ambos se buscaron ansiosos y aun el soldado se dio el tiempo de tratar de recorrer el cuerpo con sus manos. El otro no se quedaba atrás y comenzó a masajear la virilidad del soldado y a restregarse contra él.

Cuando lo tumbo en el suelo, el soldado se dio cuenta lo mucho que Stark anhelaba el calor humano, porque no dejaba de envolver sus brazos alrededor y de decirle que lo tocara. Acto que no se negó en cumplir, cuando comenzó a preparar su interior se dio cuenta que Tony lloraba, y después escucho sus lamentos. El soldado sabía que no era por lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando entro en el castaño, este se aferró a él y no dejaba de decirle que se moviera más rápido, el soldado supuso que el otro quería ser lastimado, pero a la vez tenía miedo al acto. Mientras daba besos en su hombro, pensó que talvez así había sido toda la vida de Stark. Siempre buscando el dolor para demostrar cuanto podía resistir, sin embargo a la vez tenía miedo del dolor, porque era horrible sentirlo, porque no se sentía bien que los lastimaran, porque aun cuando ellos dañaran a alguien ellos seguían siendo lastimados.

Su existencia lastimaba a otros y eso dolía.

Por eso Tony lo había invitado con él, porque quería ver a alguien más lastimado que él.

Quería ver a alguien que no tenía nada que dar más que su propia existencia.

Quería ver a alguien lo suficientemente dañado para que no le recriminara ni le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Pero el soldado descubrió rápidamente que probablemente los dos estaban igual de dañados. Lo suficiente como para no poder sanar las heridas del otro, lo suficiente como para seguir un camino que no dejaba de hundirlos.

Pero estaba bien, porque era una decisión que por primera vez nació del corazón de ambos.

No se arrepentirían de eso.

Pero Tony seguía siendo demasiado emocional, se dio cuenta cuando vio llegar a ese niño. Ese chico le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer que Stark se cuestionara si su decisión de verdad había nacido de su corazón o solo lo hizo como una manifestación de su rabia o el desprecio que sentía por parte de los que se suponen eran sus amigos.

No importaba realmente. El soldado sabía que después de mañana todo volvería a ser igual, Stark seguiría con el desarrollo de otra arma y se enfrentaran unas cuantas veces más a los vengadores antes de que murieran.

¿Qué tan lejos llegaría Stark? Quería descubrirlo.

Ambos quedaron recostados en el suelo de la torre, Stark se había abrazado a él.

-¿Qué día es hoy Soldado?

-Domingo.

-Qué bonito día ¿no? Los niños se preparan para las clases de mañana, pero aún pueden disfrutar y hacer unas cuantas travesuras el día de hoy.

El soldado no dijo nada, simplemente acaricio sus cabellos.

-Quiero comer otro de tus emparedados, sin jitomate, porque no me gusta, pero me gustaría con queso. – Comenzó a dormirse -Ojala este domingo durara para siempre.

Pero no lo haría, pensó el soldado, pero al menos tenían el consuelo de que llegarían otros, no iguales, nunca iguales, pero llegarían otros, definitivamente.

.

.

.

El final llego tres años después de que Tony lo invitara a ir con él. Era más que obvio que tener de rehenes a toda la ciudad no serviría por siempre.

Los vengadores tuvieron ayuda de Stephen Strange, alguien a quien llamaban "El Hechicero supremo" no supo como pero parecía que había ideado la forma para dejar fuera de peligro a todos los habitantes de la ciudad.

La llegada de Thor y de Bruce Banner al juego, hicieron que tanto Stark como el Soldado se dieran cuenta que pronto llegaría la innegable derrota.

Stark tenía todo tipo de armas y otras armaduras que los ayudarían a combatir contra los héroes, pero lo que fueran que hubieran planeado habían previsto todo, se dieron cuenta que comenzarían su plan en el momento en que el sistema de la torre fue hackeado y ahora las armas de Stark funcionaban sin las órdenes del castaño.

Stark murmuro el nombre de un tal Hank así como el de Bruce Banner, le dijo al soldado que fueron al reactor central de la torre.

Ni siquiera fue una pelea, en el momento en que Hulk atravesó la pared, todo un escuadrón de SHIELD entro a la torre, cubriendo cada rincón que pudiera. Después hicieron su entrada los vengadores quienes fueron guiados para poder encontrar a los otros dos.

Primero bajaron al laboratorio de Stark y en ese momento el Soldado logro derribar al capitán, lamentablemente llego Thor y con su martillo lo lanzo hasta el otro lado del lugar, era increíble que no se hubiera desmayado. Sin embargo, una vez los dos en el laboratorio, apareció Stark quien manipulo una de sus armaduras manualmente y con ella disparo a los héroes, ambos fueron heridos, pero se levantaron rápidamente. El castaño tomo al soldado y volvieron a dirigirse al reactor.

Escapar ya no era una opción, todas las salidas habían sido bloqueadas. El soldado rio, ese era su final.

-¿Ya te arrepentiste Soldado?

La voz de Iron Man mientras volaban lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? – pregunto

No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro que Anthony había sonreído.

-Creo que deberíamos despedirnos como los grandes ¿no lo cree Soldado?

El asintió, sabía lo que haría, provocaría una sobrecarga en el reactor que destruiría más que media ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al reactor se encontraron con Wanda Maximoff y el hechicero supremo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Stark – hablo la joven.

-Ustedes también – dicho esto, el héroe les disparo.

El soldado corrió hacia el reactor, sabia la manera de sobrecargarlo, era lo que haría, sin embargo el grito de Anthony lo hizo voltear y observo como Wanda había apresado a Tony y Stephen Strange se acercaba al otro.

Disparo hacia el hombre, pero las balas no lo tocaban.

Pero al menos quería luchar y sabía que Stark también, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando el hombre de hierro logro alejar con sus propulsores a los dos frente a él. Se dirigió hacia el Soldado y esta vez apareció el Capitán América derribándolo con su escudo, cuando el soldado se quiso mover, sintió como Thor lo golpeo con su martillo quedo en el suelo.

De pronto lo supo.

Era el final.

Cuando el hombre de hierro se quitó la máscara, ambos se miraron y el Soldado escucho que otras personas llegaban al lugar donde estaban, probablemente eran el resto de los vengadores.

No había más que decir, mucho menos nada que hacer, el Soldado le sonrió a Stark y este a él.

-Tony, por favor – dijo el Capitán, no con enojo, sino más bien con pesar – ya termino.

Pero Stark no dijo nada, sin embargo logro levantarse de golpe y apenas había alzado su mano cuando un disparo atravesó su cabeza.

No fue ninguno de los vengadores, fue uno de los agentes de SHIELD quien disparo por acto reflejo. Todos vieron mudos como el cuerpo de Iron Man caía.

Luego nada.

Los vengadores corrieron hacia el otro e incluso Thor dejo de vigilar al soldado quien también solo observaba en dirección de Stark. De pronto volvió su vista al reactor y se preguntó si Stark hablaba enserio sobre hacerlo estallar.

Sospechaba que no.

De pronto, los gritos de todas las personas que trataban de sacar el cuerpo de Iron Man del lugar se hicieron lejanos, ya no escuchaba nada y comenzó a pensar en demasiadas cosas sobre él y Anthony.

"O, podrías seguirme, hacer y deshacer cuanto quisieras y ver cómo termina la historia de este loco hombre"

Sus palabras en ese momento lo hicieron regresar su vista hacia donde todos cubrían el cuerpo de Stark, escucho unos sollozos, pero no estaba seguro.

Todo termino tan rápido como empezó, y mientras se sentaba en el suelo y recordaba aquella vez en que vio a Stark llorando, un pensamiento invadió su cabeza. Era Domingo

-Anthony – dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba una pistola – Aun no me arrepiento

-¡Capitán! – grito alguien

El segundo sonido de un disparo lleno la torre.

.

.

.

Steve Rogers se sentó enfrente de una cama en donde yacía un hombre dormido, su rostro era pacífico y nadie creería que había intentado suicidarse un mes atrás. Cuando el hombre de la cama abrió sus ojos, Steve le sonrió con confianza.

-Buenos días Buck

El otro le sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás viniendo aquí Steve? Ya te dijeron que estoy bien.

El otro asintió pero mostro una mirada preocupada.

-Para que puedas salir de aquí es necesario que tomes el tratamiento que se propuso en el juicio.

El otro se puso serio y evito la mirada de Steve.

-Lo hare, pero no ahora – vio en Steve el intento de replicar – Los sentimientos del Soldado del Inverno, aunque sea por un tiempo no los quiero olvidar.

-¿Hablas sobre ese día?

El otro no contesto.

Steve suspiro resignado y decidió retirarse por ese día, sin embargo su amigo apostaba lo que fuera a que regresaría al día siguiente para hablar de lo mismo.

-Steve – le llamo antes de que saliera. – El soldado ya no va a volver.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto con un poco de desesperación el capitán.

El día que murió Stark, el Soldado trato de quitarse la vida, sin embargo la Romanof que estaba cerca de él, logro evitarlo. Sin embargo después de eso el soldado había caído en la inconciencia y se mantuvo así durante tres días. Cuando al fin despertó quien les hablo fue James Buchanan Barnes, quien les dijo que recordaba todo lo que había hecho el soldado. Sin embargo no decía más. Acepto su condena, viviría en una prisión de alta seguridad siendo tratado para eliminar por completo al Soldado del Invierno, solo entonces se podría reabrir su caso. Sin embargo James se negó a recibir tratamiento, cada vez que Steve o alguien más iba a hablar con él, él siempre contestaba lo mismo.

"No ahora"

Temían que James se culpara por lo que había hecho el soldado, querían hacerle ver que no era así.

Sin embargo Steve se sentía confundido porque su amigo no estaba abierto al dialogo. Por eso no entendía la seguridad en sus palabras al afirmar que el soldado no volvería.

-¿Cómo estás seguro Bucky? – volvió a insistir.

El otro lo observo fijamente para después decir.

-El y Anthony ya se habían divertido lo suficiente.

Steve no lo entendió, pero decidió no presionar a su amigo, después de pedirle que descansara se retiró.

James Buchanan Barnes observo el paisaje por la ventana y suspiro. Como le dijo a Steve, no quería olvidar los sentimientos del Soldado, porque en el momento que lo hiciera el Soldado verdaderamente dejaría de existir.

Y no quería eso.

Incluso si tuviese que pasarse el resto de su vida en esa prisión y teniendo que escuchar todos los días a Steve, no le importaba, simplemente no dejaría que borraran los recuerdos del Soldado.

Porque el soldado no se merecía ser olvidado, tampoco Stark

Y estaba seguro que al menos él no lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uff, que largo, lo quería separar pero al final me decidí porque no.

Este es el primero y probablemente la única historia que haga para este fandom, no lo sé, igual si me llega otro golpe de inspiración escribo otra cosa.

PD. Como dije de las historias que guardo mi hermana las que más me gustan son la del WinterIron y de hecho hasta estoy en un grupo de la pareja, en el que generalmente no participo y solo doy likes o Me encanta a las publicaciones. Pero bueno, quería dedicarle esta historia a ese grupito en Facebook, llamado: WinterIron is life.

Nos vemos ;)

aiculpp.


End file.
